Revenge of Sir Fly
by Rabid Ostrich
Summary: She was just minding her own business, oblivous to her sins in the eyes of one foe. Who is this foe, and how shall he take his revenge?


He sat, perched above his unsuspecting prey. Watching, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. His enemy sat just below him, typing effortlessly on a beat-up keyboard. Sir Fly sat on his hunches and peered over the edge of his perch, drooling at the mouth, almost tasting the blood of revenge. Yes, this soul shall prove to be a difficult opponent, seeing as they are the wielder of the great and powerful Sacred Flyswatter of Omens...but that wouldn't stop him this time. He was immortal, he was like a Phoenix, rising from his own ashes. This demon below him would pay with their life for all of their sins against his fellow flies. He must destroy the fly killer in the name of flies everywhere.   
  
Jessie typed at her computer at the heart of the AVALANCHE HQ. She was working on her latest bomb design...designed to take out 2 reactors at once if placed correctly. She tapped mindlessly at the keys, unsuspecting of her stalker just above her. For a moment the endless rapping on the keys ceased as Jessie reached for her can of soda on the desktop next to her Sacred Flyswatter of Omens.   
  
Now was the time. The fiend to end all fiends was distracted. Now was his chance. His chance to right wrong and speak out against the sins of humans. Now was his chance to end the meaningless suffering and loss of his people. Now was the time, and he took the opportunity.   
  
Jessie set the can back down a safe distance away from the keyboard and resumed typing. All of a sudden, a blur of black zoomed just above her head and landed right behind the keyboard.   
  
"...!"   
  
Sir Fly, knowing he missed and still dazed from his crash landing, jumped up onto the front of the keyboard and buzzed at Jessie. She gave him a blank look.   
  
"You! You're the same one! The one who disrupted me last time, do you know how much information I lost because of you?! Oooh, you are going to pay for that." She reached over to the Sacred Flyswatter of Omens but before she could reach it, Sir Fly flew straight into her face. "Arg!"   
  
Sir Fly flew up and landed back on his perch, out of view of the human. She may have won the battle, but he will surely win the war. He just needed time to contemplate his next attack. Step one, steal the sacred flyswatter of omens...second, unleash his own attack with the Sacred Flyswatter of Omens. Yes, that shall do it. Sir Fly would triumph!   
  
Jessie, quite irritated at this point, saved her work then began again. Sir Fly flew down, moved over to the Sacred Flyswatter of Omens, picked it up then flew back to his perch. Now, the sacred Flyswatter of Omens was in his possession, now was the time to right all wrongs. The time to take revenge.   
  
Jessie typed and tapped, and for a change of pace, typed some more. Suddenly, and annoyingly irritating smacking hit her repeatedly from behind. She whipped around to see Sir Fly holding her Sacred Flyswatter of Omens and thwaping her with it. She yanked it from him and thwaped him back. According to the law of motion, the larger and heavier the object is, the more momentum it will gain. Fly vs Flyswatter. You take the bet. Sir Fly was smacked into the closest, convienientist wall. He buzzed in anger. She might have won, but Sir Fly, the knight of all Fly knights shall return for his revenge...once he mends his broken pride...and his broken wing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
((Rabid Ostrich's Notes: For those of you who don't know (although any Final Fantasy VII fan should know), Jessie is one of the original members of AVALANCHE. Killed along with Biggs and Wedge when the sector 7 plate fell, she was the bomb maker of the group and a very talented hacker. In case you haven't noticed already, not very many fanfics or fanart has been made centered around her, or Biggs or Wedge (although, Jessie is featured more so than Biggs or Wedge). Jessie is my favorite character.))   
  
  



End file.
